On-board vehicular communication systems allow drivers to communicate with one or more call centers via wireless networks, such as CDMA, GSM, and LTE networks. Drivers may contact the call centers during emergencies, summon road-side assistance, ask for navigation directions, and request vehicle diagnostics. Many on-board systems provide audio interfaces to allow drivers to communicate with the call centers. Additionally, drivers may also rely on textual input/output or other methods of communication.
To better assist drivers, the on-board systems may transmit global positioning system (GPS) data to the call centers to relay the vehicles' location. The GPS data may allow the call centers to provide faster road-side assistance and navigation directions, help locate lost vehicles, and offer recommendations for attractions and amenities in the vicinity of the vehicles.
Providers of the on-board communication systems may charge drivers fees for using the systems. These fees may include one-time fees, per-use fees, and/or monthly/annual fees. The fees may cover subscriptions to the wireless network, and call centers personnel and maintenance-related charges, among other relevant expenses.
Some providers of the on-board vehicular communication systems provide software applications that allow drivers to remotely access the on-board systems via mobile devices. The drivers may install the software applications on their personal mobile devices, and rely on the application interface to provide instructions and requests to the on-board vehicular communication systems. However, sending these instructions and requests over the communication networks may become costly, and improvements may be desirable.